Amaya Dior
Amaya Doir, also known as "Eagle Eye", is the Cook and Marksman of the Blue Lightning Pirates. History Amaya was born in the poorest city in a large continent in the Grand Line. Her father was a thief and was killed before she was born, and her mother died of disease when she was six. As an orphan on the streets, she had to steal money and hunt for her own food after stealing her first weapon, a bow and arrow, which is how she became an such a skilled marksman and fantastic cook. Because of the scarcity of food as a child, she hated wasting it and made use of every part of a vegetable or animal when cooking it. She didn't trust anyone except herself and likewise, no one trusted her. As she grew older, she began stealing better and bigger weapons, her two revolvers, machine guns, rifles. She took refuge in an abandoned house near the ocean until she was sixteen, when Lance appeared. While at first, she didn't trust him, she allowed him and his small crew to stay with her, planning to steal from them when she had the chance. However, when Lance broke her out of jail after stealing from the mayor of the city, she decided against it and chose to join his crew as the chef and marksman. To this day, she still doesn't trust others except for her own crew. Personality Amaya is a confident young woman with high expectations. She is a great marksman that can shoot with amazing accuracy, even said to be able to shoot the eye of a mouse dead center from 100 yards away. She is the type of person who encourages others to learn from their actions, and teaches in subtle ways. When fighting, she focuses on using her surroundings as cover and fights from a distance, however, in a close quarters gun battle, her speed is high, but much slower then the others, so therefore, she rarely fights as such. She always has a smile on her face, and is always willing to have fun. It is difficult to tell if she is being serious or not because of that grin. However, she is constantly worried about her crew and often people she doesn't even know unless they are an enemy. She has a very 'older sister' type of personality to everyone. The biggest thing to be noted about Amaya is her absolute love of money or anything of value., and is rather childish. She can't stand people who waste good food. Appearance Amaya stands at 5'7 and weighs 115 pounds. She has a thin frame, though her arms have some muscle are are extremely strong due to holding various types of guns at various weights. She is typically seen wearing short jean shorts with two belts, neither attached through the belt loops but rather hanging on her hips. One of these belts holds two revolvers, one on each side, and the other holds a bullet pouch. She wears colors in shades of brown, green, and black to blend in with her surroundings when fighting. Her shoes are black and very sturdy with firm gripping at the bottom to make tree climbing easy. She also wears a pair of leather gloves with the fingers cut out of them. Her hair is waist length and a light shade of blond with crayola red tips, however, when she fights, she puts it up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Her eyes are light blue, tinted with gray and specks of green. Strapped to her back, she carries an extra weapon which varies depending on the situation. Sometimes it's a sub-machine gun. Sometimes a shot gun, other times a sniper rifle. Abilities Amaya, being a marksman, is not very powerful in hand to hand combat, but she does pack quite the punch. Like the others, she is a quick runner, but her arms are her strongest limbs, strengthened from holding heavy guns and weaponry. Her hands are extremely quick, able to reload a gun in seconds and start firing again. Her specialty is ranged combat with any sort of projectile weapons. Revolvers: '''Amaya owns two silver revolvers, both of which she carries wherever she goes. They were her first guns, stolen out of a shop in her home town. She can shoot and reload these two weapons in record time. These weapons are also her 'gambling' weapons, in the sense that she will load a single bullet into them, spin the revolver, and then snap it into place so that she has no idea where the bullet is. This is a game for her when fighting against enemies. '''Machine Gun: One of her extra weapons is a large machine gun. This one remains on the ship in the crows nest, where she has a wider range. Sub-Machine Gun: She uses this gun much more often then her regular machine gun, as it is much easier to carry around and she doesn't have to remain stationary when using it. Shot Gun: Her shot gun is one of the more devastating weapons, equipped to shoot out explosive bullets, regular bullets, and rubber bullets depending on the circumstances. It is one of her favorite weapons, however, it takes her slightly longer to reload this one then it does her others. Sniper Rifle: Amaya keeps the Sniper Rifle with her usually and uses it in long ranges and covert assassination missions. Bow and Arrow: Yes, Amaya does have one of these and is rather skilled with it. She rarely uses it however, outside of hunting. Explosives: Amaya has a thing for explosives and carries some around in her ammunition pouch. She has flash bombs, grenades, flares, smoke bombs, and various others both with her and on the ship. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Cooks Category:Humans Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Snipers